One Wrong Turn
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Sweeney takes a wrong turn on the way back to Fleet Street, and ends up in Diagon Alley. Request from WhatACharmingNotion.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is for my faithful reader, WhatACharmingNotion!**_

"I'd like to thank you, Anthony." the man started, his voice so cold it could freeze lava. "If you hadn't spotted, I'd be lost on the ocean still."

"Will I see you again?" Anthony asked hopefully.

"You might find me if you like. Around Fleet Street, I wouldn't wonder." the man said, with a glance toward London.

"'Til then, my friend." the boy said, extending his hand.

The man just walked off. "There's a hole in the world like great, black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it." he muttered as he strode under a bridge. His footsteps echoed on the cobblestones as he walked over them.

A slight breeze blew his black locks around his face. The white streak in his hair suddenly stood out even more even in the dark London streets. The cold air nipped at his face and cut through his bones. He shivered lightly, but continued on. He looked around and realized that he had no idea where he was. He figured he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.

He looked around, searching for some indication of where he was. He had never been to this part of London. People bustled around, carrying numerous bags. Families laughed and talked as they went from shop to shop. It sickened him. He stood in the middle of the street, turning in circles, looking for something to give away his location.

Then, a figure emerged from he shadows. His long, white-blond hair was a drastic contrast against his black robes, and his cane clacked against the stones as he stepped toward the lost man.

He put on the sweetest smile he could manage and greeted him. "Hello."

The man didn't even look at him as he responded, "Hello."

"Are you lost, Mr…" he trailed off, silently asking for the man's name.

"Sweeney Todd."

"Lucius Malfoy." he said, extending his hand. Sweeney took it and shook. "Are you lost, Mr. Todd?" Lucius continued, the cheesy smile plastered on his face.

"I am, actually." Sweeney replied, still looking around. "Where…where are we?"

Lucius was confused, but answered anyway. "Why, we're in Diagon Alley! Why don't you come back to my manor and stay the night?" he asked bluntly.

Sweeney was suspicious of this man. He knew, from his 15 years in prison, that people didn't just go around offering hospitality to people they didn't know.

Lucius could tell he was uneasy, so he tried to convince him. "My wife will prepare the guest bedroom. You can stay as long as you like."

Sweeney backed away from the man as he demanded, "Just me direct me to Fleet Street."

"I think it would best if you came with me, Mr. Todd." Lucius growled, his smile fading, as he advanced on the man.

"No, I need to get back to Fleet Street." he protested as his back hit cobblestone.

Lucius pushed him into the wall, pinning him in place. He pulled out his wand and pressed it into the hollow beneath Sweeney's chin.

Sweeney smirked. "A stick? You're threatening me with a stick?"

A twisted grin spread across Lucius's face as he said, "This is no ordinary stick, Mr. Todd."

"And how, exactly, is it _extra_ordinary?" Sweeney sneered.

"Well, it can do this." Lucius said as he wordlessly shot a green bolt of light out of the tip and into the sky.

Sweeney's jaw dropped as he watched the stunning green disappear into the clouds. A few seconds later, a bird fell out of the sky, landing at Sweeney's feet. Dead. His eyes widened and he tried to stutter out a response. He could kill with that stick.

Lucius watched him in amusement before silencing him with a finger to his lips. Sweeney immediately shut his mouth and tried to pull away.

"Now, _Mr. Todd_, I think it would best for _both_ of us if you come with me." he hissed. Sweeney had no idea how to respond. Lucius smirked at his silence and, without another, grabbed Sweeney's arm and apparated.

_**There it is! Chapter one! Hope you liked it, CharmingNotion!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sweeney opened his eyes slowly. He tried to move, only to find that his wrists and ankles were painfully bound by shackles. He looked around. He picked up that he was in a small room, shrouded in darkness. He could make out a large metal door across from him, but, other than that, there was nothing and nobody in the room with him. No windows, no furniture, nothing.

He struggled violently, desperately trying to free himself. But he found that the more he struggled, the bonds that held him in place, suspended from the floor, would get tighter. Suddenly, the door flew open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Sweeney growled as Lucius strode in confidently.

He smiled as he walked up to the demon barber. Sweeney glared at him, watching his every move. Lucius started circling him, his blond hair swaying with every step. A shiver made its way up Sweeney's spine as the wizard chuckled, the sound echoing eerily off the walls. Suddenly, he stopped in front of him and looked him over. He reached up and, with a long finger, hooked a rebellious lock of black hair behind Sweeney's ear. Sweeney shook his head and struggled unsuccessfully against his chains, trying to pull away from the blond-haired monster. He glared down at his captor with a mixture of fear and hatred in his eyes.

"Struggling will only make this-" Lucius started, gesturing to his bondage. "Worse." he finished with an evil grin.

"What do you want?" Sweeney asked, his voice barely louder than whisper.

"I think you know perfectly well what I want." he said. Sweeney's eyes widened as he continued, "Why else would you be in chains?"

Sweeney had to grit his teeth to keep himself from saying anything else. Suddenly, Lucius reached sprang forward, tangling his pale hands in Sweeney's hair, and kissed him furiously. He forced his lips open and thrust his tongue into Sweeney's mouth. Sweeney screamed against the man's mouth and Lucius immediately pulled back.

"Now, we don't want Narcissa or Draco to hear you, now do we?" A confused look crossed Sweeney's face and he started to respond, but Lucius quickly pulled out his wand. Sweeney's eyes widened and he immediately shut his mouth. Lucius put a silencing charm on the room and swiftly put his wand away. Then, he grinned and captured Sweeney's lips again.

Try as he may, Sweeney couldn't shake him off. He could only sit, or rather hang, there and scream. He knew that screaming would do no good, but he didn't care.

Finally, Lucius pulled back, and Sweeney gasped for air. He licked his lips and started circling Sweeney again. After a few minutes, he paused in front of him and said, "You are a sexy little muggle."

Sweeney was suddenly overcome with sadness. The only person who had ever called him sexy was Lucy. As Lucius started unbuttoning his vest, Sweeney tried desperately to picture Lucy's face in his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. He couldn't remember what his precious wife looked like.

For whatever reason, the only face he could picture was that of his friend and neighbor, Nellie Lovett. At least seeing Nellie was a source of comfort. So her face was the one he pictured in his mind. Her curly red hair, her sweet smile, her glittering eyes.

Finally, Lucius got his vest off and threw it to the ground. His shirt followed soon after, along with his trousers and boxers. Sweeney refused to look at the man, now naked, in front of him. Lucius took out his wand, and, with one quick flick of his wrist, Sweeney was exposed, his clothes folding themselves neatly in the corner.

Again, Lucius circled him, admiring his bare body. He slapped his ass on the way around, and Sweeney lurched forward. He had to grit his teeth almost painfully to keep from protesting. He couldn't protest as long as Lucius had his killing stick. Lucius stopped in front of him again. He reached forward and, grabbing Sweeney's hair, kissed him. This time, he was more forceful, driven by lust. He bit down on Sweeney's lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. Sweeney could feel Lucius's manhood pressing into his thigh. He still screamed, hoping against hope that somebody would come and rescue him. Lucius drew back and licked his bloody lips.

He went back to Sweeney's lips, licking the blood off them before kissing him again. He began to trail kisses down Sweeney's neck, occasionally nibbling on the sensitive skin. He found Sweeney's pulse point and sucked harshly. Sweeney was still screaming, gasping for air as his lungs emptied themselves. Then, he went down further, kissing Sweeney's pale, muscular chest. He went to a nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Suddenly, he bit down roughly, drawing blood.

He engulfed Sweeney's nipple with his pale pink lips. He sucked hungrily, as if his life depended on it. Then he ran his tongue down Sweeney's abs, well-sculpted despite 15 years in prison.

As he grew closer and closer to Sweeney's member, Sweeney was filled with more and more dread. He concentrated on Nellie's face in his mind. It was his only source of comfort, his only way to escape what was happening at that very moment. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear her humming, the same tune she used to sing every morning, making breakfast for her and her husband, Albert. Sweeney was suddenly brought back to Earth when he felt Lucius's warm hand on his manhood. He screamed louder than ever before, praying to any god he could think of to make him stop.

Lucius slowly ran his hand over Sweeney's cock, savoring the feel of the soft flesh. He lowered himself to his knees so he was face-to-face with his captive's tool. He licked his lips, his eyes locked on the barber's large organ. He flicked his tongue over the tip, enjoying the sound of Sweeney's screams above him. He ran his tongue up his shaft, tasting the thin sheen of sweat that covered him.

Suddenly, he wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked, harder than he had on Sweeney's nipple. He lapped at Sweeney's cock, his own member throbbing almost painfully. With his left hand, he gripped the base of Sweeney's cock as he started moving his lips along his manhood. With his right hand, he reached down and started pumping at his own cock. He moaned softly as he continued to bob his head. He increased his rhythm, his hair flying everywhere as Sweeney's cock hit the back of his throat with every thrust.

Lucius found himself nearing his release. His stomach started to tighten and his breathing got heavier. He grazed Sweeney's cock with his teeth and gripped it tighter as he got closer to ecstasy. Suddenly, he was overcome with pleasure. He let out a guttural groan as he came all over the floor at Sweeney's feet. He released Sweeney's member and stood up slowly.

Sweeney stared at him with nothing but hate in his eyes. Lucius licked his lips and smiled darkly at Sweeney. With a wave of his wand, he was redressed. He strode out of the small room, his disturbing chuckle echoing off the walls.

_**Hey guys, sorry about this chapter! I know it was short! Also, I know this was DEFINITELY not my best smut…lol I don't know what it feels like when guys climax…and I'm still trying to figure out a way to make Sweeney's situation less awkward to write…but I have some ideas… !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Soooooo sorry for the REALLY long wait! Especially you, Charming! For whatever reason, this chapter did NOT want to be written! So, I'm sorry if it's not the best! Review, and Sweeney will be chained up in YOUR basement tonight!**_

Sweeney shivered. What little sleep he had been able to have in the last 15 years was no longer possible. He didn't know how long he had been in the care of that man. Lucius Malfoy. But he knew it had been more than a few days. He laid on the cold, cement floor in the corner farthest from the door. The dark circles under his eyes stood out even more than they already had.

Sweeney stared, at nothing and everything. He didn't move when the door slammed loudly against the wall, or when he heard heavy footsteps approach him. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted into air. Cuffs closed around his wrists and ankles, and he found himself chained, spread-eagle, hanging from the ceiling, facing an already-naked Lucius Malfoy.

For whatever reason, this time, Lucius didn't bother to use magic to undress Sweeney. His fingers flew over the buttons, undoing them quicker than Sweeney could have. He quickly had his vest undone, and started working on his shirt. Once he had them both unbuttoned, he left them on his shoulders, exposing his pale, muscular torso.

A lone finger traced Sweeney's muscles. Lucius bit his lip as he felt the cool of Sweeney's skin, the toned, lean muscles underneath. His hands traveled lower, expertly unzipping Sweeney's trousers, and sliding them down, his boxers following soon after. Sweeney yelled weakly, his voice growing hoarse from all the screaming. Lucius smirked at his feeble attempt to be rescued.

Once again, Lucius lowered himself to his knees and faced Sweeney's cock. He grasped it at the base and easily slid it into his mouth. Sweeney squeezed his eyes shut and pictured Nellie's face in his mind. Lucius swirled his tongue around the tip and began to move his mouth. As he bobbed his head, his other hand slithered down to grasp his own hardened length. He groaned onto Sweeney's manhood.

His pace increased, on both Sweeney's cock, and his own. His blond hair swayed as his head bounced back and forth. He moaned loudly as he came, letting go of Sweeney's manhood and throwing his head back in ecstasy.

His chest heaved as he caught his breath, coming down from his high. Once he was sufficiently sober again, he stood and walked around to Sweeney's backside. He put his index finger in his mouth, coating it with saliva. He lowered his hand and smirked as he plunged his finger into the barber.

Sweeney's eyes shot open and he lurched forward when he felt the wizard's finger inside him.

At that moment, the door flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang. Lucius's eyes widened, hoping to God that it wasn't Narcissa or Draco. He peeked around his captive's body and groaned at what he saw. Bellatrix Lestrange stood in the doorway, grinning madly.

"Lucius! You got me a toy!" she exclaimed.

"He's mine, Bella." Lucius growled, stepping out from behind Sweeney.

"Yeah?" Bella challenged, walking toward them. She stopped in front of Sweeney and smirked as she said, "Then I guess you wouldn't want me to do this." She reached down and grasped his cock. Sweeney's eyes bulged, but he wouldn't dare protest.

Lucius gritted his teeth and advanced on her. "Get. Out." he growled.

Bella cackled, a disturbing sound that echoed sickeningly in the small room. "Are you gonna make me?" she whispered. She skipped over to his clothes and pulled out his wand. "Without this?" she taunted him, dangling the wand between her index finger and thumb.

Lucius just held out his hand and said, "Give me it, Bella."

"No, I don't think I will." she smirked as she slid his wand into one of her many pockets. "I'm sure we can share him."

"Absolutely not." Lucius snarled, backing the raven-haired witch into the corner.

"Now, Lucius, unless you would like Narcissa to hear about this, I think we'll be sharing him." she purred deviously.

Lucius glared at his sister-in-law for a moment before sighing deeply and grumbling, "Fine…"

She grinned madly and walked toward Sweeney. "And who might you be?" she asked him, batting her eyelashes.

When Sweeney didn't answer, Bella whipped out her wand and pressed it to his throat. He immediately squirmed, trying to get as far as possible from their killing sticks.

"I asked you a question, muggle." she hissed, fire in her eyes.

"Sweeney Todd." the barber said quietly.

The smile returned to her face as she turned to Lucius and laughed, "He learns quickly!"

"Who are you?" came Sweeney's hoarse voice from behind her. Bellatrix turned back to him slowly, the smile still glued to her face.

"Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange." she said, trailing his abs with the tip of her wand. His breath hitched in his throat as she traced his muscles with the weapon. She giggled and strode back to Lucius. "You know, Lucius…it's no fun if they don't respond to you."

Lucius looked down at the witch before responding, "And how, exactly, do you hope to get him to respond?"

Bella's eyes glittered and she smiled mischievously before she skipped toward the door. "Be right back!" she called over her shoulder as she ascended, her voice taking on a strange sing-song like quality.

Before Lucius could do anything else to the barber, she returned with a small vial filled with clear liquid. She grinned at Lucius, who looked thoroughly confused. "Lust potion." she said simply, walking over to the barber.

Sweeney watched her warily as she glided over to him. She pulled her wand out again and said, "Open your mouth."

His eyes stayed on her wand as he reluctantly opened his mouth. She smiled and lifted the vial to his lips. She poured it's contents into his open mouth and whispered, "Swallow."

_**Sooo…what did you think?**_


End file.
